Zero Hour
by iKatie
Summary: He had worked his team to the bone, carrying out his every wish. But he didn’t have enough time. Just a few minutes more out of every day. If only he could turn back the clock…. Excerpt from Zero Hour.


**Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, new fiiiiiction. This is a total X-Men AU. A lot of the OC's are characters from my RP, hopefully you think they mesh kinda well into the universe...and if not, well, hell, this isn't really the X-Men Universe anyways! Oooh, and in case anyone doesn't know, I'm using the Movie!Callisto :D I know that the Marvelcomics!Callisto is a bit more independent and somesuch. Don't worry, I _know_ my stuff, 'kay?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters featured in this chapter of this story.**

* * *

**Zero Hour**

And So It Begins

_Time won't leave me as I am…But Time won't take the boy out of this man._

**  
**He just needed more time. There was so much to do, so little time left to do it! His plans were almost complete, he had worked feverishly…He had worked his team to the bone, carrying out his every wish. But he didn't have enough _time_. Just a few minutes more out of every day. If only he could turn back the clock….

Wait. _Turn back the clock._ That was it. The answer to all his problems was staring him in the face, and he didn't even see it! That was…God, it was genius. They would never see it coming. He was brilliant. Of course, he already knew that, but there was no reason why he couldn't remind himself of that fact every so often. After all, he was going to destroy the X-men…He was going to have the entire world in the palm of his hand…He would be the be-all, end-all of all these pathetic humans. Brilliancy. He was an absolute mastermind. Nobody would be able to see it coming.

The gears of his mind spun feverishly as he worked through his plan in his brain. He would have to account for some things…and he would have to eliminate others. Very minor problems though otherwise it was absolutely flawless. A few more minutes, and he would be able to set the beginnings of it in motion. Nobody would know…He pulled open his computer, flipping through some files. The X-men thought they were so smart with their encrypted school files…anyone with half a brain could easily break through it. They had no idea what they were up against…and he knew every detail about every one of them. Including the two that were absolutely crucial to his success. He knew every detail of their mansion, and the surrounding area. He could turn the security systems on from here, his office in Genosha if he wanted. Or he could shut it all off. I believe you can decide for yourself, which one would be more beneficial to his well-laid tactics.

"Callisto!" He called out, his fingers flying almost faster than the eye could see over the keys of his computer. He needed to know this…he could easily deal with the Headmaster and Headmistress. They were nowhere near the caliber of Charles Xavier. Too young, with families. Too open with their mutant powers. Impressionable, weak, stubborn and hotheaded. He wouldn't have a problem taking care of them. Hm…He might even let the public do it for him. Throw them to the dogs. They couldn't keep him from his objectives.

"Callisto!!" He called again, louder this time. The insolent girl knew exactly what he was capable of, what in hell was taking her so long? When he asked, he expected to be answered promptly. She knew the deal. Working for him wasn't easy, but when the payoff came...she would be treated as a God. That's what all these young ones wanted. Power...glory...immortality. He promised it to them. Could he fulfill it? Yes, of course he could. With his mind, and his powers, he could do whatever he wanted.

But _would_ he? That was an entirely different matter altogether. It didn't matter right now anyways, if that insolent child didn't appear in that doorway in the next three seconds, he was going to--

"Present, Mr. Wu." Callisto peered around the doorframe, just in time. Another few moments of keeping Mr. Wu waiting, and she would've suffered severe consequences. And she knew that...she wasn't stupid enough to do it. She was smarter than all the other people around here, that's why she was second in command, obviously. The rest of them could just rot in hell; she was going to be the only one at his side when he took over. She would get all the glory...all the fame...all of it belonged to her. Not them. "What do you need?"

Mr. Wu looked over the edge of his glasses at the girl, a twisted smile crossing across his thin lips, "I believe you know where the Xavier Institute is?"

Callisto smiled, a deceptively sweet sight. "Of course, Mr. Wu." She stood ramrod straight, waiting for further instructions. Charles Wu had already turned back to his computer, the blue glow reflecting off his face and turning light away from his glasses. She stood there in silence for a few moments, waiting...waiting...waiting. Leaving without being allowed was a dangerous thing. The consequences would always catch up with you later on. It took a few minutes, but he finally looked up again, regarding her with vague confusion, "What are you still standing there for? Get out!"

Callisto...well, she didn't run. She would never run away, she needed to be brave. But she walked away. Fast. She didn't know what she was supposed to be doing yet, but that wasn't any problem. She would know eventually, and she would take the time she had left to eat...and sleep. And simply stay there...waiting for her instructions. She simply had no other choice. Mr. Wu would give her a mission when he was ready...when it was perfected. When it was absolutely _flawless_. Then she could get to work.

* * *

**I demand feedback of you.**

**:D**

**Kate The Great**


End file.
